Ninjago One-shots
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Ninjago one-shots. I will take request as long as they are T or lower.
1. Curse of the Black Dragon

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. So some of my fics have been glitching, I'm sure you've noticed. So I'm posting one-shots to see if the issue has been fixed (and I have writer's block for my other fics). The mer is an OC of mine, she was not created for this fic, just changed a little. Her name is Belinda Devourer and she's half Serpentine. This one-shot starts at Tortuga. Also, this is Master Jarrus, for those wondering since I'm now sharing an account with a friend.**

 **Curse of the Black Dragon**

Kai followed the eccentric pirate. Why did he think this was a good idea, oh yeah because Skylor got captured and he is irrational when it comes to her. "Grab that bucket and fill it with water," Garmadon commanded. "Wait, what, why?" Kai grabbed the bucket filled it and caught up to the ex-captain. "Have you ever been around a mer who hasn't been in water for awhile?" he asked, his head cocked slightly to the right. "Mers aren't real," Kai said rolling his eyes, would he be able to find a ship without this guy? Probably not. "Why don't you take that up with her, after you dump the water on her," Garmadon nodded toward a child asleep, her coat was being used as a blanket, and she had a tricorne hat pulled over her face. "That is a small child," Kai started, Garmadon nodded in agreement, "Aye," Kai continued, "How is she going to help us get a ship, she's probably what, six, at most." Garmadon shook his head, "That is where you are wrong. Now go on, give her a good douse. She might not kill us for waking her."

Kai rolled his eyes but dumped the bucket on her. "Bloody, Montgomery you're alive. When you told me to stay here I thought you had," the girl had pulled out a gun and pushed her hat up out her eyes. "You thought wrong, now come on inside and we can discuss how you got a hold of my son's coat," she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "It doesn't fit him, hasn't for a few months now. You're fault, Lloyd's so freakishly tall."

Kai froze, Lloyd, he never asked the blond's last name but his odd mannerisms and looks are similar to the male pirate, too similar. How come he never noticed? Lloyd's mom, Koko, never talked about her husband. Were they even married? Kai shook his head, right now he has to worry about saving Skylor, he reasoned when they walked into dingy bar. He can talk to Lloyd later, it will be nice to know that someone else might have a pirate for a parent, even if it's one instead of two. "Are you even listening to me, boy?" Kai jerked his head. "I asked you to keep watch," Garmadon handed a cup to the girl. "You're giving alcohol to a child," Kai exclaimed in shock. The girl turned around, her reddish brown hair framed her face, which had freckle scales dotting it. Her gold eyes slitted and when she started speaking, Kai saw two long ivory fangs. "I'm an adult in my culture, and Cap'n wouldn't give anybody a drink he refusssesss himssself. In fact, he made me pay for it sssincsse I wanted it," she glared, her pupils thinning into a thin line. "An adult, you're like five," Kai threw his hand in air. "I turn fourteen in few daysss, missster," she was ready to strangle him. "Now, now, you two no need to bring the whole bars attention to you. Kai, I have important matters to discuss with my navigator, so if you please," Garmadon intervened and look at Kai expectantly. Kai glared at young navigator and stalked ways off. "Why didn't you let me ssstrangle him, he needsss to learn resspect for," she started as she sat down. Garmadon interrupted, "He's a Bilens," he whispered looking around to make sure nobody heard him. "A Bilens, her eyes widen like old…" her eyes widening and her pupils relaxing a bit. "Raving Rey and Mad Maya," he nodded solemnly. "You need a crew and his sister. It's going to be long night," she frowned, drinking the whole cup of rum in one swig. "Make sure you both get some rest, it's going to be long day tomorrow with Samurai X," she said standing up and patting his shoulder.

 **If you want me to continue this one as a story, please comment. I will try to have a new one-shot every day, no promises. See you guys.**


	2. Diary Entry

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys like Curse of the Black Dragon, and I plan on getting the first chapter out soon. Also, I have finals next week, so I will try to update, but no promises.**

 **RandomDragon2.0: I'm working on your request, it will be posted in a few days.**

 **Sorry, this one is kind of short.**

It's been awhile since I wrote in this. I know my mom doesn't read this, but I want to write this in hear in case I die in battle. I'm the Green Ninja, Mom, I'm sorry for hiding this from you, and if you do decide to read this while I am at school or something similar... well you are going to ground me and I know it's because it worries you. But before you do, I realized that everybody has a choice, good or evil naughty or nice. You aren't just born one of them. I also realized that the world isn't black and white and even if you try your best, you can do more harm than good. So I'm trying my best but not as Lloyd Garmadon, because if people see me without the ninja to they will believe that I am joining dad. I love you mom and I'm sorry for taking you for granted.

Your son,

Lloyd


	3. Lloyd and Belinda meet

**Hey, guys, so over a hundred views. (mini celebration) I might not post tomorrow. I don't like the most of the other ones I already had. Also for two new requests, I got they will fit in with one I already had. Also, can anybody do a tribute to Ready As I'll Ever Be?**

Koko opened the umbrella and grabbed a hold of Lloyd's hand. "Mommy, there's puddles," Lloyd pointed at the growing water. "Yes, Lloyd, but we can't splash them in today," Koko said wearily. "Okay," the five year old smiled brightly at his mom. Faintly over the sound of the rain pattering on the sidewalk, _choo!_ small sneeze. Koko and Lloyd looked down the alleyway it came from. "Mommy, someone crying," Lloyd looked up at worriedly. Koko looked back up at the alleyway, it didn't sound exactly like crying, more like whimpers. "Stay next to me, okay," Koko gave her son a pointed look. "Okay, mommy," he nodded, he latched onto her hand and started pulling her down the alleyway. A child wearing threadbare clothes, she was in the fetal position, shaking from the cold. She was in the corner of the alleyway. Lloyd let go of his mom's hand and ran over to the child. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Lloyd!" Koko shouted in surprise when the child leaned toward her son and latched onto his arm. "Mommy, they have a lot of blood on their arm," he looked at her with wide eyes. "Sweetie, mommy's going to call the hospital, okay. I need you to be calm and try not to move them much," Lloyd nodded while Koko dialed 112. "112, what's your emergency?" a voice asked. "There's a child in an alleyway, she appeared to have lost a lot of blood," Koko calmly stated. "Can you tell us your location?" the operator asked. "Um… I'm near Jerome and Main," Koko said uncertainty. "We are sending an emergency unit there now. I need you to stay on the phone with me, in order to pinpoint your exact location," Koko nodded. "Okay, an emergency unit is coming, Lloyd," Koko told her son.

The emergency team soon arrived. "You didn't say Lloyd Garmadon would be here," the paramedic said scornfully. "Who cares if my son is here, there is a child bleeding out. Aren't sworn to help those in need regardless of who they are?" Koko asked angrily. The paramedic looked away guilty and walked over to the children. "Can you get her off your arm?" he asked quietly. Lloyd shook his head no, "I tried early, so I could try to use my jacket to stop the bleeding," the paramedic frowned. "I'm not supposed to let anyone but family in the back, but we can't afford to hurt her more," Koko nodded. The other paramedics had a gurney ready, "We need you stand up, othe'wise we can't get you help. You don't want your arm to hurt more, do you?" Lloyd asked. The girl, who had her face pressed against his chest, looked up. She nodded, "At the count of three we stand up, okay," Lloyd looked at her, "One, two, three," they stood up, her legs buckled and she switched from his arm to his torso. Lloyd carefully got her up the gurney and the sat down.

Koko frowned at her son's bloody shirt and jacket. They had been in the waiting room, while the doctors cleaned the girl's cuts. "Mrs. Garmadon?" an intern asked, with absolute terror on her face. "Yes," Koko looked up at her. "We discovered the girl's name. She's Belinda Devourer," the intern told her. "What about her parents?" Koko asked. "We don't know, the girl didn't even exist in records until now," the intern said. "Oh my, will she go to an orphanage?" Koko asked worriedly. "Is she going to be okay, mommy?" Lloyd asked before the intern could respond. "It appears so, sweetie," Koko answered and turned her attention back to the intern. "We plan on doing some blood tests, but there is another thing, she doesn't, she isn't human. Or at least not fully," Koko frowned. "Then what is she?" the intern looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Serpentine,"

 **I used 112 because it seemed that they were more likely to use it. See you, guys.**


	4. Best Friends

**Hey guys, sorry it's so late in the day. I have been dealing with mood swings, hence why said I might not post today, and I deleted a bunch of perfectly good chapters. This chapter is complete fluff.**

"You're the master of balance and harmony," I looked over at my best friend. "No, I'm the master of green," I replied mostly to spite her.

"You have somehow are capable of mastering earth, lightning, fire, and ice," she responded with a glare."Yeah, but what does that have to do with you thinking I'm the master of balance?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Earth and lighting are opposites. Fire and Ice are opposites. They balance each other out," she apparently seemed to have thought this was common knowledge. "Oh… how are earth and lightning opposites?" I asked. "Are you, ssserioussly. Arrrgh, lightning issss electrical particlesss that are consstantly moving around. Earth stays in one place and doesn't move around," she rolled her eyes. I looked around the meadow we were in, the grass and dandelions bent in the small breeze. "Hey, Belinda, do you have an elemental power?"

"If I do, there isn't enough to ssow," Belinda lisped. "Ss ow," I snickered. "Ssut up, I'm half Serpentine," she pouted as her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry, hiss," she leaned her head against my shoulder. "You're forgiven dragon," I smiled. "Why do you call me that?" I picked one of the dandelions and twirled in between my index finger and thumb "Have you heard of the story of the Oni?" she asked. "The only? What does that mean?" she sighed. "Nevermind"

 **Also, I forgot to mention that if you want me to continue How Lloyd and Belinda met, comment, please.**


	5. Lydia Garmadon

**Hey guys, I'm afraid my emotional drama (trauma, I don't think it's much of a difference for someone like me). Anyways, this story is meant to be genderbent Lloyd, but I might post a different one, where she is his sister. Sorry, that it is so short. Adding what I had planned before sounded better for if she was his sister.**

Kai frowned at the girl who was their new neighbor. She was crying, he didn't know why it bothered him. Probably because she's a girl and it reminds him of when Nya was crying. He slowly approached her. "Are you ok," he asked. She jerked her head up, her apple green eyes blinked back her tears rapidly. Kai sat down next to her, "Do you need a hug, my sister really likes them when she's crying," the girl blinked at him, "You aren't scared of me," Kai looked at her confusedly then shook his head no. "A hug would be nice," Kai smiled and pulled the girl into his arms. "My name is Kai, what's yours?" the girl nuzzled his shoulder. "Lydia...Garmadon,"

 **Comment if you want this as an actual story. Have a great day, bye.**


	6. Continuation Lloyd meets Belinda

"Mommy, what's wrong," Lloyd asked his mother. They had gone into the room with the girl because, well Koko doesn't know why. "I'm Belinda, who are you?" the girl asked bluntly. "I'm Lloyd, why were you in an alley and not with your mommy?" Lloyd asked. Belinda just glared at him. "Lloyd, not everybody's mommy is always there," Koko said gently. "Like daddy?" he asked breaking her heart a little. "Yes, like daddy," she responded softly. The doctor decided to come in at that moment, saving them from any awkwardness. "Well Mr. Lloyd, I think you saved this girl's life," he said getting on his knees. Lloyd's eyes went wide, "Really?" The doctor smiled, maybe this kid wasn't that bad. "Yep, now I need to talk to Ms. Belinda, okay?" he asked, Lloyd nodded. The doctor made his way over to Belinda, "Can I see your arm please?" he asked her. "It's bandaged, you can't see it at all," she said. "Can you, please, hold out your arm for me to inspect?" the doctor muttered 'smart aleck' under her breath as she complied. He unwrapped her arm and Koko let out a small gasp. "Do you know who did this?" he asked. Lloyd just looked at her arm, someone had carved letters in her arm. "Mommy, what did they write in her arm?" Lloyd asked, obviously. "They, whoever did this carved the word monster into her arm. They carved it so deep, that it will be there forever," Koko whispered to her son, picking him up. She wondered if this would ever happen to Lloyd, whoever did this clearly didn't care that she was a child probably younger than her son. Lloyd looked at her sadly, "Will someone do that to me?" he asked speaking his mother's fears. "I don't know. But I'll do my best to make sure they don't," she promised. "Can you move your hand for me, please?" the doctor asked. It was quiet for a moment, then she shook her head. "It hurts," she choked a little. "The fact that it hurts is a good sign. It means your nerves weren't completely severed," he explained but was frowning. "Can I talk to you outside, Mrs. Garmadon?" the doctor asked. She put Lloyd down with a "behave," and went outside the room with him. "Is everything alright?" she asked concern. "I did not wish to panic her, but she might not use her left hand again," Koko looked at the doctor in shock. "She doesn't exist in the system, and all the group homes we call won't take her unless she's full human," his unasked question lingered. "I can't take her, I'm already have the landlord charging me more because of my son. I wouldn't be able to take care of either of them properly," Koko explained sorrowfully. "I understand, but you are technically her guardian, since you found her," he said with a frown. "How much paperwork?" she asked grimacing.

"Do you want to watch something on the TV?" Belinda looked at Lloyd. "What isss a TV?" she gave him a quizzical look. "You don't know what a TV is?" he asked, his head cocked in surprise. "I know what it is, I just never seen one before," she answered. Lloyd grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "Well what do you think?" he asked, expecting her to be impressed. "No wonder the human race isss dumbing down," she said her s and the soft c dragged out. "Hey, you're human too," he snapped back at her. She looked at with a raised eyebrow and just started laughing. "What makes you think I'm human?" Her words were broken up by laughter. "But you look like me, but your a girl am and have scales," Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "YOU HAVE SCALES," he shouted, his eyes grew wide in shock.


	7. Camping pranks 1

**Hey guys yesterday I posted from my phone, so I'm sorry if it glitched at all. This was a request, I tried my best.**

"And then, SNAP! The treehorn struck taking the last," Zane was interrupted by Garmadon. "Perhaps we shouldn't finish that story it's late and Koko said I have to be a more responsible parent," all the ninja groaned. Lloyd smiled, he was glad his dad was actually putting in some effort at being a parent. "Hey, Zane, did you make up that story?" Kai asked. "No, I saw it happen when I lived in the jungle with my creator," Zane said casually. "O-okay then," was Kai's only response. "Where are the sleeping bags?" Cole asked. There was a chorus of 'I don't knows' rang out. "Do we still have the extra blankets?" Garmadon asked. "Yeah," Cole nodded. "We can fashion those into a bed," Lloyd suggested.

After the bed was made, the boys started to settle down when "Who's sleeping next to Lloyd and Jay?" was asked. Garmadon groaned, "Are you three really that afraid of sleepy cuddles?" he asked. "It's not sleepy cuddles," Cole said solemnly. "They say I have almost suffocated, and Lloyd cuddles up to people but then negatively reacts to the physical contact," Jay explained. Lloyd smiled sheepishly, and the others started protesting and saying that Jay in had come close to suffocating them.

After they decided it was decided that Zane is the most likely to survive, the boys were all sleeping, or not. "Zane," Zane looked next to him, his eyes glowing softly. "Did you really see that treehorn?" Jay asked. "Yes, it wasn't too far from here, about two and a half miles away. It's probably safe now," Zane said. "Okay," Jay said. Sometime later a figure snuck out of the tent, he walked for a while before meeting someone else. "Well," the female asked. "Zane told a story about a treehorn, and didn't finish it, Nya," the male reported. "Perfect," Nya smiled. "I-it is?" he asked. "Yes, Jay, it is. Treehorns look like trees," Nya rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. He said that he actually saw it happen not far from here. But because he didn't finish the story," Nya interrupted him. "Everybody's imagination will," she smiled, "Now, I need some sticks," Jay frowned. "How big, and why?" he asked. "You'll see, and a little smaller than you," Nya said as she ran off to set up whatever she was planning.

Jay gaped, Nya had arranged the sticks and sleeping bags to cast a shadow of that looked similar to a treehorn. "Now, since when they come out you have to make sure they look this way," Nya told him. "I-I can try, but they won't be able to see it because the sun rises in the East," Jay was confused. "They'll see the silhouette of it," she explained.

* * *

In the morning, "Why did you wake us up this early, Jay?" Kai yawned. "I...um thought you would want to see that?" it sounded more like a question. "See wh- First Spinjitzu Master is that treehorn?" Cole shouted. "It appears to be, but something doesn't look quite right," Zane said. "H-how so?" Jay asked. "Treehorns are nocturnal unless they are migrating. That one hasn't moved, and they tend to stay in colder regions," Zane explained. "Jay," Lloyd started, "how did you know that it was out here?" all attention was on Jay. "Um… I couldn't say no to Nya and she was wanting to get back at you guys after the," Jay slapped his hand over his mouth. "I guess we kind of deserved this," Lloyd smiled sheepishly. Kai gave him a look of betrayal. "Oh come on, we," Kai covered his mouth. "We agreed that we never speak of that," he hissed at him. Kai then jerked his hand away from Lloyd's mouth. "Ouch, dude, you need file your canines," Kai cradle his hand. "Don't cover my mouth again," Lloyd replied. "Okay, but she could have done better than that," Cole said ignoring Kai and Lloyd. "She used the sleeping bags," Garmadon grumbled as he got a closer look. Heads snapped toward Jay. "I only got the branches, okay," Jay said trying to reason with the Ninja and Warlord. "Go take it down," Lloyd said calmly.

 **Okay, guys, this is Jay and Nya pulling one over the others. I'm working on Lloyd and the others getting revenge. Have a great day.**


	8. Water Fun

**Hey, guys, this is just a bunch of fluff between Kai, Nya and, Lloyd set before the movie.**

Kai, Nya and, Lloyd were training under the instance of Lloyd's uncle "You want to help Lloyd fend off bullies but you don't know how to defend for yourself" After several hours Lloyd decide to take a break, and they needed a new punching bag, again. Lloyd looked around for his water, his eyes landed on Kai drinking out of a green water bottle. His green bottle. "Kai, give me my water," Lloyd demanded. "But I'm thirsty," Kai said. "Get your own water and give me back mine then," Lloyd snapped. Kai just smirked and looked over Lloyd's shoulder, "Hey, Nya can you help me get Lloyd some water?" he asked. Lloyd whipped around, eyes blown wide. "Sure," she said with a smirk. She had a bucket in her hands, "Now, Nya, you might want to think this through," Lloyd said holding up his hands. "I-i mean, come one do you really think soaking me is going to," Lloyd got cut off by the water being dumped on him. "That was cold," he gave her a venomous glare. Lloyd blinked then smiled sadistically. "Hey, Nya, Kai. Do you two want a hug?" the siblings' eyes widen and took off. " Get back here!" Lloyd scrambled after them. He chased them outside, and around his uncle's abandon warehouse? He glanced around for an advantage and smirked when he saw the hose. "Hey, come on, you aren't going to get us wet from over there!" Kai called out from where he was. "That's what you think!" Lloyd shouted back. He pointed the hose towards them and turned it on. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, that was freezing!" the troublesome siblings screeched. "You three are going to cleaning up the water inside and go home, you're parents will start to worry," Lloyd jumped at the sound of Wu behind him. "Ah, sorry about that, Uncle. We'll clean that up," Lloyd said apologetically.

 **I don't know when I will finish the camping one, but I am trying. Have a great day, and for some a great spring break.**


	9. The Warrior and The Oni

**Hey, guys, I'm going, to be honest with you, I think this chapter could have turned out better but I want your opinion.**

 **LavenderBell: I was actually going to have Garmadon and Koko get back together, or have Lydia and Lloyd be twins. Also, Misako and Koko look different and could possibly be two different people, so you might not want to read this chapter because it explores a headcanon I've had after seeing the movie.**

 **CCDD: I'm glad you liked it, I will get to it as soon as I can. Also, it won't be Greenflame.**

 **Okay, let's hope this isn't too terrible if you wished to see it as a story comment, and I don't own Ninjago.**

Koko glared at her new enemy. He appeared to be an Oni from tails of old, but more human. It was honestly kind of disturbing. "What did you do with him?" she asked referring to her father. "You asked for him to be returned home and you stay in his place. So where do you think he is?" he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'duh, what did you expect?' She looked down with a frown, her father has done so much for her and she basically just tossed it all away. She looked out the window, 'I'm sorry father, I love you' she thought. "Come on," he said and he started walking away. "I thought I," she started. "Do you want to stay here in the dungeon? Because I certainly won't stop you," he said, his dark form already blending in with the shadows. She got up and followed him, reluctantly of course. "My father was sick, he wasn't even here that long. What happened?" she wondered aloud. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Garmadon asked rhetorically. Koko shot him a look. "It was raining when he came in, and he was appeared to have been attacked by wolves," he said with a sigh. "But I didn't see any wounds," she said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Don't think about it too much, sweetie, you might think I'm not your big, bad captor," he said with a lopsided grin. "Do you want me to think the worse about you?" she asked incredulously. "Wouldn't want you to get Stockholm Syndrome," he replied. "Careful," he said using one of his _lower?_ arms to catch her. "You have four," he just raised his eyebrow. "Wow, so observant for noticing that after...fifteen, no, twenty minutes after meeting me," he said sarcastically. "Well sorry, I was preoccupied. And also, Stockholm Syndrome usually affects victims who get raped, or sexually harassed as a coping mechanism," she snapped. "Really, guess we don't have to worry about it then," he smiled.

They walked in silence for awhile, when all of a sudden "Get back here, your father will kill me if found out that I let you up here," rang out. Garmadon's eyes widen and he took off. Koko scrambled after the much taller person. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, stay put," was all she heard before she went around a corner. "Daddy," her eyes widen in shock as a blond toddler reached out and started moving toward the four-armed man. "Lloyd, stay there," Garmadon frowned, his son managed to get in a dangerous position on the parapets what seemed to be just out of reach. The toddler looked at his father with wide eyes, he didn't understand, did he do something wrong and make Daddy mad at him? His bright green eyes started to water. Koko looked at the child who was close to falling off, she moved faster than his father and swept him up from his dangerous position. Be picked up by the weird lady pushed Lloyd over edge and he started bawling, "Da-daddy," he sobbed. Koko looked at the child in surprise, usually kids love her. "Sshh," she felt Garmadon take the crying toddler. "It's okay, Lloyd, I'm not mad at you. I was just worried that you would get hurt," he soothed. Lloyd settled down, Daddy wasn't mad, Daddy uses that voice when everything is going to be alright.

 **Beauty and The Beast, kind of. For those who are wondering, Misako is Lloyd's mom, but she found out about the letter and left Garmadon and married Wu. Have a great day.**


	10. Skylor Just Wanted Someone to Play With!

**Hi, I found out I may not be able to post tomorrow and probably not on Sunday either. So I decided to type this up.**

Skylor kicked the rock that she decided to blame her problems on. Mommy left, Daddy blamed her, and Mister Clouse never wanted to play. She decided that the rock's cousin wasn't terrible and was worthy enough to be her seat. She sighed, she perked up at seeing the kabuki girls maybe some of them wanted to play. She ran up to the one at the end of the line, "Hi, I'm Skylor, do you want to play?" she asked. The girl twittered, "Kabuki don't play with little girls, sweetie. Trust me I used to play with one, and now I am one. Now shoo, go play," the girl said. The girl went inside, Skylor glared at the door. She hung her head and sighed. She went inside, maybe she can pretend to be ninja and spy on everybody.

After trying, failing, to be subtle for awhile her hard work paid off. She managed to get inside Clouse's room, he was with the kabuki girl from earlier, they had been drinking that icky water. Skylor smiled, Clouse always had something cool in here. "A book?" she said in shock. There was a book, a bed, and a closet. That was it nothing else! No weapons or cool things like that. "Maybe it has pictures," she picked up the book off it's stand. It was heavy. She pulled it on the bed and started flipping through it. "This doesn't even say anything! I think," she frowned remembering she can't read. Maybe Daddy wasn't mad at her anymore and he would read it to her. She lugged the book through her home, the occasional guard would give her a strange look but she was never stopped. She finally made it to the big doors that her dad usually sits behind. "Skylor is that Clouse's book?" her father asked when she came in. "Read, please," she asked flipping to the page she had been on earlier. "Skylor, you little genius. This spell will cause people to turn into Anacondrai. Ninjago will be mine with this. CLOUSE! Someone get Clouse," Master Chen ordered. Skylor frowned, Daddy was happy, but Daddy wasn't playing with her. "Skylor, you are going to train very hard for Daddy. You are going to use the wonderful gift of yours for Daddy, right?" the toddler was asked. She blinked owlishly at her father. "And then we play?" she asked. "Yes, after I conquer Ninjago, I will have all the time for you," he laughed maniacally, "My little genius, you might get your power from your mother, but your brains are all from me," his cackle rang out gleefully as he scooped up his child and cradled her. Skylor decided that she do what Daddy wanted it made him happy, and she really liked cuddles.

 **It seemed so innocent when it started. Anyways, I planned on doing a Brother Bear AU between Kai and Lloyd, but it isn't turning out the way I wanted it too. Any suggestions?**


	11. Ninjago Descendants

**Hi guys, so spring break is over. I'm sorry, I thought I would have more time but I was wrong. Also, I have been writing a chapter called** **Lord and Sensei, I started it before True Potential and I don't know if I'm going to go through with it, it will mostly depend on**

 **how much time I have.**

"Once upon a time, there was kingdom called Ninjago. Ninjago seemed perfect, except for the few dozens of villains running around and the heir to the throne being possessed by a venom that made you evil, cough, dad's venom, cough cough. So the king decided that boot all of the villains to the Dark Island, basically to delay his son's turn to evil… It didn't turn out so well and the son and his son, for some strange reason his wife had to stay, got booted to the Dark Island with the rest of us. Best birthday gift ever to the king's two-year grandson, right? Anyways, the king's second son become the next king, couldn't produce an heir, due to never liking any of the _available_ girls, and chose someone to take his place. Meet Kai Bilens, weird name right? Anyways this failed blacksmith has made his first official proclamation, let's hear how the king and his sister react."

"How is it that you are going to be king in a month, it feels like Sensei Wu adopted us yesterday!" Kai looked to see his little sister Nya, and his adopted 'father' approaching him in his room where he was being fitted for coronation outfit. "It does seem it hasn't been long since you have come into my care, but Kai has shown great progress for a promising king," King Wu said with a soft smile. "Glad you think so, because… I thought of my first official proclamation" Kai laughed nervously. "Well, what is it? Nya asked after an awkward silence. "Well, it's… it's. I think the Children of Dark Island, should get a chance to… live here in Ninjago," Kai nervously stumbled over his words. "The children of Ninjago's sworn enemies? Kai, it sounds like a great idea but do you really think they'll be accepted?" Nya asked knowing her brother had the best intentions at heart. "Kai, most of the children will choose to follow in their parents' footsteps, are you sure this would not put all of Ninjago in danger?" Wu asked concern layering his tone. " , I am not sure but we will never know until we try, besides… I thought of a system to help them adjust. We would start with those who need our help the most and work our way through the children as they turn good, I know there will be the few who are stubborn, and if they wish to continue with evil ways then they will be sent back," Kai stated, glancing uncertainly at Wu. "Well it seems you have the details worked out, perhaps you should tell us who the parents are," Nya asked, sensing her brother's nervousness. Kai gulped, "Professor Julien, Master Chen, The Great Devourer, and…"Kai trailed off nervously.

"And?" questioned his sister. "Lord Garmadon," Kai breathed out. The tailor in the room accidentally pricked Kai's leg, with a small "ow" he quickly excused himself, along with the guards in the room. "Lord Garmadon? I'm sure his son needs help but I believe he can handle it," Wu said quickly not wanting to approach the subject of his brother. "But, he deserves as much of a chance as the children," Kai retorted. "Very well, but my brother and nephew do not do well with separation, that is why my father sent them together," Wu left at that statement to avoid any further questions. "But I thought, Lord Garmadon killed your brother?" Kai looked dumbfounded. "No, Kai, Sensei meant figuratively. Lord Garmadon was once the man he called brother but he let his old-self die to become evil," Nya corrected. "I suppose they all deserve a chance," Wu said with a soft smile. They left and Kai looked out the window, wondering what exactly could he had just gottne himself into.

 **Sorry about anything looking weird I don't what is going on with fanfic right now.**


	12. Sensei and Lord

**Hey guys, so I finally just decided to end this with a sort of cliffhanger. It's technically a cliffhanger but I feel like it could be the end too. so you know the drill I don't own Ninjago, my updates are going to be more random, and if you want this is an actual story say so in the comments.**

Garmadon groaned as he sat up. "Is it too much to want to rest in peace?" he snapped at the only person there, himself. "It isn't terrible, I can do whatever I want and you can still be good," the good version raised an eyebrow at his worse half. "Oh, and what about Lloyd, you may be my dark but you love him just as much as I do, whether you like it or not," the two armed Garmadon snapped. the four-armed one sat in sullen silence. "You going to get me to go talk to him and ask for help with our situation, aren't you," red eyes met blue ones. they both stood up and started walking out when the good one stopped the evil one. "You are going to need a cloak, everybody will already be jumpy as it is," a frown formed on the darker ones face. "But it's hot out," he whined. "Do I look like I care, I could just kill you and go live with my son," Sensei Garmadon growled. " _Our_ son, in case you forgot we are still the same person," he smirked cruelly. "Yes, the only reason why we both got summoned after being split in two was because Wu was not his proper age and well I had a feeling Misako was only staying with me for Lloyd," a bitter smile as he turned to his other half, "Guess you were right about that. NOW GO GET A CLOAK," blue eyes glared at red ones. "Go get a cloak, where the cursed realm, am I supposed to get a cloak," Lord Garmadon said after mocking Sensei Garmadon. "There is plenty of ripped fabric laying around and mock me again and I'll," Sensei Garmadon started. "Ah, ah, you took an oath of peace with father as your witness," Lord Garmadon smirked, "Besides we both have to stick to the shadows, you were banished to the cursed realm, remember," he asked all too innocently. Sensei Garmadon muttered something darkly. "Was that a curse, I thought you were supposed to be the good one," he mocked. "We're going to see Belinda, she will probably be more helpful than you when Lloyd finds out," they left the temple of resurrection, traveling in the shadows.

"Where does she live again," Lord Garmadon hissed. "Nomadically, apparently," Sensei Garmadon said with a groan. It makes sense, the Serpentine and human relations aren't the best, being both she probably just tries to avoid them both. "Last time we talked to her, didn't she say that she was having problems with Nash?" Lord Garmadon asked. "Yes, but she is more than capable to handle them," Sensei Garmadon shuttered remembering the damage she managed to inflict on him before the final battle, which that he totally deserved for killing her dad. "Not if it's twenty against one," Lord and Sensei dropped in and helped stop the goons who were attacking..."That's not Belinda," Lord Garmadon growled. "Don't mind him, what's your name," Sensei Garmadon asked. The child that was roughly the same height as Belinda and just happened to also had blue hair, looked up. "A nevem Maddock," the young boy responded. The two halves of a man look at each other. "This is your fault," Sensei Garmadon whispered angrily. "I wasn't the one staring at Misako's," the young boy interrupted them. "Elnézést, de tudod Karloffot. Egy unokatestvér. Karloffnak nekem kellett ninjagoian tanítania.," he finished. "Karloff?" Sensei Garmadon frowned. "The tournament, your memory fading fast old man," Lord Garmadon smirked. "You realize that you indirectly called yourself an old man?" Sensei Garmadon said looking incredibly smug. "Ah uh... you," Lord Garmadon growled. "Let's get this guy to Chen's noodle house. Skylor will probably have taken over and kept in touch with the other masters," Sensei Garmadon said as he offered his to the boy. The boy looked at his hand suspiciously. "Look, I know Karloff, and I doubt you want to be around when these guys come back," Sensei Garmadon said comforting the boy.

Skylor sighed when Karloff became one of her regulars this is not what she expected. "I lost my cousin," Karloff had his head buried in his arms. "My sister married," he started. "A Hungarian man and you lost your brother in laws cousin. You have been droning on about it for awhile," Belinda interrupted. "He looks like you," Karloff gave his new information. "Well, why didn't you say that a half hour ago? We have to hurry if we want to make sure he didn't get picked up by Nash," Belinda shouted. Skylor grabbed her by the back of her hoodie. "He could be anywhere in the city. The best thing we can do is go to the police," Skylor explained as jerked Belinda onto a chair. "Police too busy helping ninja with Son's of Garmadon," Karloff moaned. "Well then, Kai has been avoiding me. So let's pay them all a visit and have the ninja help," Belinda gave a gleeful cry. The door opened, "Karloff unokatestvére?" a blue-haired boy said in a tone that suggested it was a question. "Maddock, a széf," Karloff cried out, rushing over and pulling the young boy into a hug. "Does this mean we don't have a reason to go bug, Lloyd?" Belinda pouted. "You need a better hobby if all you care about is antagonizing my son," two voices said. "Harumi was successful after all, I presume?" Belinda raised her eyebrow at the two men. "I wouldn't say she was completely successful, just partially," Sensei Garmadon said. "Misako remarried Wu, and Wu wasn't the same age. Therefore it was not the hair of the wife but the sister in law. So you two did not fully separate and you were both summoned," Belinda smiled please that she was able to deduct that after two minutes. "We completely split, there is two of us," Lord Garmadon sneered. Belinda sighed, "You still love Lloyd, correct?" Lord Garmadon nodded, "If you are capable of love, then you are not fully evil." Lord Garmadon frowned. both Garmadon's thought for a moment. "It does make sense," Sensei Garmadon said with a nod. "Or this is a fanfic and the author just is really bad at making me sound completely terrible because I'm her favorite character," Lord Garmadon smirked. Sensei Garmadon and Belinda rolled their eyes. "Yeah and we're a bunch of weird shaped toys that have clamps instead of hands," Belinda rolled her eyes. "We could be," Lord Garmadon argued. "We can discuss this later, right now we need to contact Lloyd," Sensei Garmadon gave them both glares. They smiled sheepishly, "He's probably celebrating the defeat of the Sssonsss of Gar- um you… both, I guessss," Belinda wrinkled her brow trying to figure out how she was supposed to address the gang with the two Garmadons in front of her. "Great, we have cult named after us. Didn't even ask if we wanted it, but, you know, who cares about the opinion of the guy it's named after?" Lord Garmadon asked sarcastically.

Lloyd watched his friends sing karaoke, he was glad they won, but he just couldn't get into the spirit of things. _Bang, Bang,_ someone was at the back door. Lloyd looked around, no one seemed to hear the banging so he decided to go see who was outside. He opened the door, "Hello?" he called out. "Lloyd, I wish I came to congratulate you, but umm… can you come out here?" a girl with blue hair asked. She seemed familiar, but Lloyd couldn't remember where he's seen her. "I was one of your father's pupils before the Digital Overlord," she answered his unasked question. He looked at her skeptically, her green scales were glistening, did his father have a pupil with blue hair and scales. Lloyd didn't remember, but he's pretty sure he would remember if he did. He stepped outside but left the door open. "Over here, please," the supposed pupil gestured to where she was. "Sorry, the events that happened tonight, was because I was too trusting," Lloyd crossed his arms and glared at her. She huffed, "I did what I can, you have to the rest, Sensei," she said to some shadows mockingly. Lloyd's eyes widen as she started to stalk off, but a black hand shot out and stopped her from moving. "Do not mock me, Devourer," Lloyd's jaw slacked, his dad was resurrected. Nonononononono they stopped the ceremony, they-they were too late? "Great now he might go it to shock," there's two voices that sound the same. Perfect just perfect, he had two of them to deal with, can it get any worse? Is there a third one breaking Harumi out right now? Two shadows moved his father(s) emerged. Lloyd looked back and forth between the two men. "Dad?" was all he managed to choke out. "What is it Lloyd?" they both asked. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, no he can't cry he ca- Sensei Garmadon pulled him into a hug. Lord Garmadon pulled the blue haired girl with him as gave Lloyd a hug with three arms. Lloyd will deny it later, but right now he was sobbing, he had his dad back he wasn't evil, but he was at the same time. He sniffled, "Why don't we go inside and explain to you and everyone else at once?" Sensei Garmadon asked gently. Lloyd wiped his tears away and nodded. They headed inside the blue haired girl still being dragged, "Why do I have to go?" she said pouting. "Nash is after your venom, and knowing you, Belinda, you're probably staying in an alleyway or harassing Skylor and I'm forcing you to talk to your brother," Lord Garmadon told her. Belinda's eyes widen and she started thrashing, "NO, I CAN'T TALKED TO HIM! HE HATES SERPENTINE AND PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW HE'S ADOPTED OR THAT HIS BIOLOGICAL MOTHER HAD THE GREAT DEVOURER'S CHILD," she screeched, doing her best to stop Lord Garmadon. Sensei Garmadon looked at her, unimpressed with her tantrum, he took her other arm and Lord Garmadon covered her mouth. "Ew, you have no sense of hygiene, child," he jerked the hand away, shaking the saliva of his hand. "Don't cover my mouth again," Lloyd just watched the exchange in confusion. Surely father would have mentioned her at least once, right? Some struggling and a few curses later her they got her inside the other ninja had come see what was going on after the screaming. "Wait you mean all the work we did and we didn't even stop the resurrection?" Jay asked incredulously. Lloyd noticed that both? his dads kept pushing Belinda toward him but she kept ended up behind one of them. Lloyd finally snapped, "Who the heck is your brother?" he asked her. "Like I'll tell you," Belinda snapped with animosity. "It's Jay," Lord Garmadon said pushing her back in front of him. She shot him a look of betrayal. "What?" Jay's eyes were blown wide. "That's not important right now," Belinda snapped, "right now we have to figure out how to fix this," Lloyd looked down. That's right his father was going to have to go back to the Departed Realm. "Just the personality split, I think I'm needed here right now," Sensei Garmadon rubbed Lloyd's back with a small smile. Lloyd smiled back weakly. "Brother?" little Wu looked at both of them. He shook his head, "Oh, no," he was the wrong age, his brother was split into two personalities and his nephew was emotionally unstable. What will go wrong next?

 **Have a great night, sorry for posting late at night, for some of you. Again my updates are going to be more random because of high school, but on the plus side, I'm getting economics done even though I'm in 9th grade. Honestly, I think they just couldn't put me anywhere else without skipping lessons that I need before them. Also anybody else unsatisfied with season 8 finale, with season 8 in general? I love Ninjago but it's turning into soap opera. Alright goodbye, sweet dreams, and all that emontional normal human stuff.**


	13. Lloyd's Dragon

**Hey guys, I have finals coming up. Also, I don't ship Koko and Moro, I just couldn't think of who else would be old enough to have a kid that was a few years older than Lloyd.**

"You know, you kids come every day. You don't plan on hunting my daughter's best friend, do you?" the older man asked like he did every day. The kids all giggle and shake their heads like usual. "What about my best friend," something out of the ordinary happened. Nobody anything thought of it, but perhaps they should have. A redhead came out of the back door, she finished buttoning her ranger jacket. "Your dragon friend from when you were fifteen," the woman's father said. "Dad, might I also remind you that I was often times drugged with painkillers and truth serum," she smirked. "And Lord Garmadon ran rampant. Yes, thank you for the reminder of the only guy you ever had an interest was your sworn enemy," Koko's father said sarcastically. "He wasn't an interest, father, I just… admired that his skill was equal to my own," Koko defended. The children giggled and an older one said, "Uh huh, sure, Ms. Koko." Koko glared at the offender. "Look, I have been in those woods with a clear head and there is no dragon," she said giving her father a pointed look. He chuckled and shooed her off.

Lloyd looked at the weird machine. He had been playing with dad when they came across trees with big, red Xs on them. His dad didn't look happy with the marked trees and was circling the machines. Garmadon heard footsteps before he saw anyone. He picked Lloyd up by the hood of his jacket, he really needed to stop doing that it was difficult to pick anybody up with scraps of fabric, he climbed up into a tree and put Lloyd on a branch and wrapped his tail around the boy. His jaw almost dropped at who he saw. Lady Iron Dragon, well this was an interesting surprise. Garmadon couldn't help the stray thoughts of does she remember me in this form. He watched as she looked around. She walked in front of the trees that had been marked and pulled out a blue can. She shook it up and covered the red paint with blue. Koko, yes, he remembered her name, it wasn't weird, he was just doing his homework, walked over to the machine and pulled out the keys and chucked them as far she could. "You love keeping Moro on his toes," Maya said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure it was Samukai who did this, but that makes it more fun," Koko grinned wickedly. "Clearly when you fought Garmadon his personality rubbed off on you," the retired water ninja laughed. "What was he like, before he went, well you know. Loco," she said. Maya smiled and started describing him as they walked away. Garmadon's attention jerked to his tail where Lloyd had started shimmying out of his grip. He chuckled and put his son on the ground. Lloyd took off to where she threw the keys. "Leave them," Garmadon gave him a stern look. "But they don't want whoever that thing to belongs to have these," Lloyd reasoned. "They can't move the machine without it now just leave them where you found them," Lloyd looked at his dad sadly. "B-but they're shiny," Lloyd looked as innocent as he could. "That doesn't work anymore," Garmadon informed him. Lloyd pouted and put the keys back. They went back into the forest, Garmadon couldn't help but notice how close the lumberjack have been getting to where they live. He sighed, guess there is going to be an accident in the middle of the night that slows down production. "Lloyd," and the day isn't going to get any better he thought at the feminine voice of his son's best friend. "Belinda! Did you see the machines? They keep getting closer and closer to where I live," Lloyd was bouncing with excitement. "Yeah, I saw them. I found this when I was looking for food in their bags," she held out a compass. "And was wondering who he learned it was, okay steal from," Garmadon grumbled. She just shrugged. Garmadon realized that Belinda was, nevermind the giant snake, Lloyd won't let him kill, is in sight. "Daddy," Belinda shrieked as her father tossed her up into the air and caught her. She was now sitting on his nose looking extremely annoyed about thrown like a mouse. The Great Devourer hissed at them, Belinda gasped and said, "Dad, you promised you would play nice." Garmadon looked at her and thought 'How old do you think we are? Five!?' Lloyd quickly looked around before pocketing the compass. "Well we have important plans today, so sorry to have cut the meeting short," Garmadon said, picking up Lloyd and putting him on his neck. "No you're not," Belinda looked him dead in the eye, unimpressed with his lie. "You're right, goodbye," he turned to the other direction and spread his wings, taking off.

 **I should be posting again later today, no promises though.**


	14. New Year

**Hey guys, I was thinking about the Last Air Bender last night and thought about doing this fic. This is called the New Year it will be broken up into parts. It will cause the chapters to be short, but I'm**

 **trying to make it so I can update more regularly. Enjoy!**

Wu walked up to the monastery, this simple act, of going to his childhood home, shouldn't scare him. It didn't, no, it terrified him. He kept remembering the last time he did this.

* * *

Young Wu was walking through Ninjago City, accept it was more like a town at the time. Merchants were shouting their deals over each other, friends turning into enemies, trying to sell as much as they could so they can start the new year rich. Wu saw a teapot, his old one cracked, it was blue and shiny and handle that would make carrying it so much easier. "How much is that teapot?" Wu asked. The merchant looked at him with a critical eye. "You don't seem like a tea drinker," the merchant finally said. "Why should that matter to you?" Wu asked. "It comes with a matching cup. For fifty yen," Wu frowned, he wouldn't be able to buy the food he needed. "How about fifteen yen," Wu asked. "Do you want just the cup?" the man asked back in retort. "Twenty yen and I tell you how to get Mystake's tea," Wu smirked in triumph. The merchant looked at him, "Thirty and I throw in this straw hat," he said. "I can help set you up with Maya," Wu grinned victoriously at his friend, Rey. "Ten yen for the straw hat, teapot, and cup," Rey pouted, now what was he going to give Wu for his birthday?

Wu continued walking through town, he bought a basket and food to put in it. He looked up at the monastery with a frown. He glanced around, a few shortcuts shouldn't hurt, right?

 **So shorter but more often, okay? Have a good day.**


	15. New Year continue

**Hello, this is the end of New Year. It can work for the show or the movie, whichever one you would prefer.**

Older Wu sat on a rock, knowing that shortcuts cause long delays. He chuckled at his younger self's foolishness. He poured himself a cup of tea, he was true to his word. Maya and Rey went on a few dates and got married after that and had Nya and Kai. The teapot, cup, and straw hat have lasted through all of it. Wu smiled fondly at the memories. He remembers getting lost and Garmadon being extremely upset about having to find him, he smiled knowing that Garmadon had been actually worried and didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Wu looked away guilty as his brother scolded him, "Why did you have to go and try to take a shortcut. You were father's favorite, you should know that shortcuts make for long delays," Garmadon's lecture was turning more into more of a rant. "And annoyed brothers, apparently," Wu said with a roll of his eyes. Garmadon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Misako is going to give you an earful too, you know," Garmadon told him. "I know, I'm really sorry," Wu apologized again. "Let's hurry. Misako had to leave already with her parents, so it will just be us now," Garmadon grumbled. Wu followed his brother through the streets. Garmadon taking shortcuts by going above the city. "I thought shortcuts made for long delays," Wu called out. "If you can't see where you're going, then yes they do," Garmadon answered amusedly. Wu pouted but followed his older brother over buildings onto main streets and finally to the base of the steps to get to the monastery. "Race you to the top, brother," Garmadon called out as he started climbing up the side instead of the stairs. Wu blinked and started racing up the stairs determined to beat his brother. Once at the top gasping for air he put the supplies he brought in the market down. He glanced around triumphantly, he beat Garmadon to the top. "What took you so long brother, I already have the blanket laid down and feel like I have been lounging for about an hour," Wu's shoulders slumped when he heard Garmadon tease him. "I can't exactly scale the side of the mountain while I'm holding supplies for tonight," Wu retorted. "I thought you could summon an elemental dragon," Wu froze, he didn't think of that.

* * *

Wu frowned, he had to get over his terror of bringing this tradition back. He focused and tried. It didn't work. Wu sighed, walking could actually do him some good, otherwise he'll be like his students. He did not wish to set a bad example for them. He stood up and started walking again. He paused when he heard footsteps echoing his. They stopped after a moment, Wu started walking again. The echo followed, Wu glanced behind him. There was a man behind him. The man reached for his katana, Wu glanced at his stance. The man planned to use a lightning strike to slash his in the chest. Wu gripped his staff before connecting it with the man's chin. The man stumbled back. "Your stance needs to wider next time, you also might want to get a new blacksmith. Your katana is flimsy and dull, I would suggest going to Rei Bilens he will probably remake it much better," Wu said as pulled the katana out of its scabbard. "Why are you telling me this?" the man asked after he recovered. "I believe you didn't choose this life, did you?" Wu asked him. The man shook his head, "Want to tell me what happened?" Wu asked sitting down next to the man. The man started explaining and Wu poured him a cup of tea.

Wu smiled as the man walked away happy with the knowledge that he can fix his life. Wu continued on his journey feeling much less fearful, if he could help that man then maybe this won't terrible. He summoned his elemental dragon and frowned, not solid enough to hold Wu himself, but enough to carry his groceries. Wu sighed but knew it was better than nothing.

Wu got up to the top he looked around the monastery. "Do not think you won again, brother," a voice came from behind him, "I was actually waiting for an hour this time," Garmadon smirked. "Yes, well I got all the groceries and I was attacked," Wu defended. "You look fine," Garmadon said with nonchalance. Wu smiled as he saw his brother doing a quick assessment of him. "I talked with my attacker, he is on his way to get a new job now. Makes me wonder, what if I had actually talked to you more if," Garmadon stopped him. "Let's not wonder about what if's. Let's focus on the future we have now," Wu chuckled and poured two cups of tea. "To the future, and whatever it may hold," Garmadon smiled and nodded in agreement.

 **I hope you liked it.**


	16. Frenemies

**I don't think people like my art. I'm writing for comfort because I know at least someone will like it and believe that I wrote it. Also, this is Auish, basically they just have wings and magic and there will be references to Malifecent.**

Koko grimaced " _How will I know it's you?" she asked him. "You will,"._ She can't believe she was stupid enough to trust him, she can't go back home she already told her parents she was moving out. Maybe she can crash with some friends until she gets a job? What friends? She didn't really have any. She sat on the wall that surrounded her high school. Koko glanced around, maybe she missed him. There, no nevermind. Garmadon would never be that good with kids. She stared, she wasn't even going to deny it. Just it was so cute. There were two faes, a son and a father, or maybe brothers? She wasn't sure. The older one looked up and met her eyes. He smirked and waved. She looked behind her, there was no one behind her. She looked back at him, he was chuckling about something before beckoning her again. Koko frowned, he was a stranger that she has never met before, but he has a child with him. Or was the baby a cover to lure people. "Well I guess I overestimated your intelligence, Lady Iron Dragon," her head jerked up, it was the fae! B-but he has Garmadon's voice an-and Garmadon has a ki- oh. "I didn't expect you to be so pale," she quickly covered. He was really pale, you could take a picture of him and the only thing that would give it away that it was color was his eyes. "Effects of the venom from the Great Devourer," he said forlornly. He plopped down next to her on the wall. "You don't actually expect me to believe you, right?" he shrugged. "It's your choice to decide whether I'm lying or not. You have a fifty-fifty chance of being right," she blinked, his wings capturing her attention part way through his mini-speech. They touched his shoulder bone and had really defined muscles around them, actually all of his muscles were defined, and wait a minute. "W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Koko tore her gaze from his chest and looked in the opposite direction of her enemy/best friend, she's still in denial about that. "It's to hot for a shirt," his wings stretched out then flapped a few times, creating a very nice breeze. "You don't have anything, light enough?" she squeaked out. "The skeletons don't bother you, and they don't wear anything," he picked up his son and bounced him slightly on his knee. Koko's head snapped back at him, "First of all, I did not need that image. Second, they're dead," her face flushed from anger and embarrassment. Garmadon chuckled and waved his hand, a light, loose, greenish, black shirt was suddenly covering his chest. "Better?" he asked in amusement. "Yes, thank you," they sat in silence for a while. Koko saw some girls from her gym class, they were talking and just suddenly stopped. "So, I hope you have a place to stay, because I kind of decided to take this as an opportunity to cut off ties with my controlling parents," she said, not really caring about the girls. "Yeah, it's secluded and protected by a magic veil, anybody trying to find it or just wandering in the woods will find themselves where they enter the forest. Unless I bring them in myself, you won't be able to bring anybody but Lloyd or myself there," he explained. "What if it's an emergency?" she asked. "Then you get my brother, he lives in the temple of fragile foundations, last I checked. That was about two months ago, he may have moved to father's monastery though," Garmadon said not really easing her concern. "I have a group project that is suppose to meet at my place in a few days," he frowned. "Tell them you moved out and you are trying to sort stuff out," he reached out to a tree and pulled off a couple apples. He tossed one to her, and held the other in his mouth. She looked at him in confusion, _When did that tree ever have apples?_ All of a sudden Lloyd was placed in her arms. She just blinked and watched as he stood up and pulled a flower from another tree. He took back Lloyd and handed the small boy the flower. The child happily sucked at it. " I can't lie to them, they are the closest thing to have friends," she said as she got over her shock. "Swear them to secrecy," he said with a sigh.

Koko felt like she just stepped into a cartoon. There was a small stream and tons of a tree and, and is that a nest? She wanted to investigate it. Garmadon's wings snapped open and flew up to it. _Nevermind_ she thought. _I wonder where I'll be sleeping_ Koko wondered. She started to wander around the magic-filled area. There were more flowers that Lloyd drank out of earlier, but they were on the ground. She walked back to the tree and sat in the shade. _Was that singing_ she thought. Koko listened, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Lord Garmadon, feared evil warrior, sang his son to sleep. A giggle slipped past her fingers. The singing stopped, "High school has drowned students in home work since I went, Koko," his voice rang out. "I did it while I was waiting for you to show up. Wait high school existed when you were a kid?" the questioned gave way to silence. Koko couldn't believe she even said that. "How old do you think I am?" he finally asked. "Um, well before I knew you were a far, I thought thirty to forty, but now I think you are closer to hundred, hundred twenty," she had started climbing up the tree, it was easier to have a conversation when you could see the person you were talking to. "I'm twenty-eight,"

 **I'll just be working on the cover picture for this story and hope that somebody like this story.**


	17. Lady Montera Garmadon

**Hey! So, I'm convinced that I'm just writing the ANs for myself. Enjoy!**

 **RandomDragon2.0 and SkylorChan helped me with decisions on names and who is Lloyd's father since Misako is a girl.**

Lord Iron Dragon lunged at the general in front of him. "Where does Garmadon get these guys?" he asked aloud. "It's not that hard, M'lord. I mean, there are plenty of people who hate Ninjago and other small countries I take over to get more recruits," a female voice explained from behind him. He thought that Garmadon was a boy! "Let me guess, you finally drew me out and think that you can easily destroy me because you are supposedly better than others," Lady Garmadon said with air quotes. Lord Iron Dragon turned around and study the woman in front of him. She was terrible looking, for someone with four arms. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and it rested on her shoulder, her armor hugged her curves, and her red eyes seemed to be taunting him. "No, I just. I was told you were Lord Garmadon. Not that I'm saying you would be incapable of fighting because your female that would be ridiculous. I just didn't expe-" Garmadon placed a finger on his lips, he froze and turned a little red. She chuckled, "Your rambling is kind of cute, reminds me of an old friend. And as much as I would like to sit around all day reminiscing, life is short and fate already hates me as it is. So, why don't you surrender and I won't kill you, kay? she asked. He almost agreed, but then his brain caught up and registered what she said. "No, I swore to bring justice and peace," he snapped. "I'm glad you think that it would have been so boring if you hadn't," she cooed. He blinked and quickly parried the sword coming for his neck. "You know I must ask. How often do you fight around here?" the hero almost got hit with her next blow. "Oh, you know, every Tuesday and Thursday," he retorted. Clanging where swords met, flashes of the light glinting off the blades, and the banter of two enemies took up the rest of the night.

Kade groaned as he sat up. His alarm was blaring in his ears. He stayed up fighting way too late. He stretched only to whimper in pain. He lifted his shirt to see tons of bruises, Lad- Montera, she said that she actually liked him calling her that, never was able to hit him with her blade but her lower arms and a few kicks definitely left a mark to remind him that she'll be back tonight. He got up, biting his lip to avoid alerting any of the staff that he was in pain. They would just assume he made one of his parents mad again but he'll receive quite a scolding from Maya, the new head maid that figured out what he had been doing after two nights of him sneaking out. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. He would be going to a charter school but ditching to stop a certain warlor-lady got him expelled. Not that he minded, he didn't have friends there and he doesn't have at his school now. It's easier that way. He went through the normal, tedious daily routine of go to school, come home from school, struggles with homework for a few hours, and go to bed. Usually, he would get up an hour later and go fight Garmadon's armies, but she hasn't attacked yet and his eyelids were just so heavy. He was out in two minutes.

Montera woke up and glared at the pathetic piece of metal her ex-friend with benefits gave her. Clouse gave her that helmet to make her stronger in battle and she would heal faster. They hated each other at that point, but he wanted to be the one to defeat her. Not some random snake. So either the magic wore off or that kid was actually better than the others. Montera sat up, time to act like a normal citizen that wasn't trying to take over the world to change CPS laws so she could get her son back. Today was going to be more pleasant than listening to Samukai gripe about losing to her. She stopped by the CPS office, they don't know she is Lady Garmadon. "You have shown to be quite stable the past month and a half. Keep it up for eleven and half more and you might get visiting rights," the lady behind the desk chimed cheerfully. "Visiting rights? I was told that I could get custody," Montera barely kept her voice level. "Well, that was before we discovered who the father was," the lady's glasses were on the tip of her nose. "I haven't seen him in almost a full year. I don't ever plan on making the mistake of going to that place ever again," Montera was taking deep breaths, if she lost it now she'll never get to see Lloyd. "Yes, well Master Chen can not leave the island but his brother, Clouse Chen can," Montera groaned and hit her head on the counter. "Are you alright?"

Misako cooed over her nephew. "Montera just sent me a message… they'll give her visiting rights because they found out who Lloyd's father is," Wu sat beside her with a bottle in his hand. Misako put the bottle aside, "He doesn't seem interested in the bottle, Wu. Monta isn't the only one that is upset with the separation," Misako told her husband, but her words fell on deaf ears. "How would they know who the father is, we don't even know. Doesn't she have the right to withhold the information, or is that only when the mother doesn't know the name of the father?" Wu muttered under his breath. Misako just stared at him. _Why did I marry him, again?_ she wondered as he continued to ignore her. Wu just kept muttering about CPS as Misako got up and went inside taking the bottle with her. _Maybe a picture of Monta will get you to eat._ she thought towards the depressed baby.

 **So, I feel like Wu probably would have been too preoccupied to really pay attention to Misako, but I think Montera would be straight and may have liked Rei when she was much younger. Also, if you guys didn't guess it already Clouse is Lloyd's dad in this. Should I make this into an actual story? I really want to, but if you guys don't want it I'll wait until I get the ones you did want closer to completion. Maybe, I liked this one more than Lloyd's Dragon.**


	18. The Lion, The Overlord, and The Wardrobe

**Hey, I remember reading a title a while back. I don't remember what it was, but it was something with Ninjago and Narnia. Also, someone made a request a while back, I'm sorry but I just**

 **can't think of anything but training causing them to be in a physical fight and I'm assuming you wanted them to be actually angry at each other. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Also, do**

 **you guys even read this part?**

"MOM!" Misako looked away as her little boy was dragged onto a train. _He'll be safer, he won't be caught up in a war and even if the school isn't the best, he'll be safe_ , she repeatedly told herself as tears streamed down her face.

Lloyd was tossed into a carriage, he scrambled to his feet and opened the window, "MOM, mom, don't leave me," he started crying. A suitcase and his stuffed dragon were tossed in with him. He grabbed the dragon and muffled his sobs in it.

Lloyd looked up at the dark building, kids whispered as he was brought inside. His stuff was already in his room. For some reason everybody was either terrified of him or worshipping the ground he stepped on. Not that Lloyd cared he was too terrified. "The only thing you are allowed to do is play outside, nothing else. Understand?" the caretaker growled. Lloyd nodded with wide eyes.

He got bored, he really did try to follow the rules, but he it was night time and he just couldn't sleep. Lloyd carefully crept along the hallways. He reached a door that was unlocked, there was no window to see what was inside. It slowly cracked open to reveal an almost empty room. Footsteps rang throughout the hallways, he looked at an oncoming shadow before heading into the room. The door shut with a small click, there was a dark window with rain splattering against it. A fly wa buzzing against it, trying to get outside. Lloyd carefully opened the window for it, then closed it after the fly left. He went over to the big thing covered by a blanket. Lloyd tugged on the blanket, a ton of dust came down as the blanket fluttered to the ground. He ran his fingers over delicate carvings, depicting scenes of battles, a family photo with a baby, the center was a yin and yang, there was a dragon on the light side and a demon on the other. He heard a squeak of floorboards, the doorknob started turning. He opened the wardrobe and climbed inside. He left the door opened just a crack, and started walking backwards towards the back. He kept walking, he heard the crunching of snow and turned around. His eyes widened.

Outside the wardrobe, a man with a long white beard was arguing with the headmaster. "This is a family heirloom you stole. You also have my nephew in custody. I want the boy and the the wardrobe," he glared at the headmaster. "You have no proof of that _I_ stole the wardrobe. The boy on the other hand was sent by his mother here, if you take him. Then you would be a kidnapper," he said with a small smirk. The man with the bread tugged on his mustache in frustration. "Fine, but the wardrobe is my property and I want it back," he finally decided. "Very well, but you have to move it yourself," the headmaster thought cleverly.

Lloyd looked around at the snow laden area, he looked back at the wardrobe, then back at the snow. "Woah," he breathed. There was a lamp growing in the middle of it, pine trees and what was that? Something ran behind one of the trees, Lloyd started approaching it. "Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you," he called out to it. "W-wh-why sss-sssould I-I b-b-elieve y-yo-you," a feminine voice chattered out. "I have a spare jacket I can lend you," he said glancing back at the wardrobe. He saw a head poke out behind the tree, trembling from the cold. Lloyd raced back and grabbed two, one had a rib cage painted on it, the other was bright green. He put on the green one and ran up to her. She looked at the jacket, before snatching it. She pulled it over her head, her shivering lessened but was still there. "Why are you so cold?" Lloyd asked. "I'm half Serpentine. Did-dn't you no-notice my scales?" she asked. "No, I'm Lloyd what's your name?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes were a gold with amber flecks. "Belinda," she answered. Belinda started walking around him still shivering slightly. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing you to need to worry about. Come on, I know a place that is safe," she told him. "What?" he asked she had already started walking away.

Wu put the wardrobe in his backroom, "I know you're in there nephew. Hopefully, you can bring him back," Wu said with a smile. "Are you talking to that wardrobe, Sensei?" Cole asked his mentor. "It is not just any wardrobe, now go bring the others. I have a special task for you all."

 **Should I continue it?**


	19. I'm sorry it's a paragraph

**This is short, and I changed it from what I originally had because I had writer's block for that version and this one was much easier to do. I'm really sorry about how short it is though, really am.**

Montera watched as a girl worked with Clouse messing with her helmet. "Okay, try it on now and when you take it off it should return you to normal," the girl Montera honestly couldn't remember the name of. Montera put it on, waited a few moments, took it off, and then got zapped. She sat up and looked around, "Well, did it work?" she asked. Rei and Maya made a face and shook their heads. "If anything it's worse," Rei said, Maya smacked him. Maya kneeled next to Montera and started running her hand through her hair. "Maya, how bad is it?" Montera asked. "It looks like you were electrocuted," she gave a pointed look at the master of lighting. "I didn't do it on purpose, I got overly excited and then disappointed," she argued. Montera let her head drop with a thud. "It might just be this place, you know?" Rei tried to comfort her, "You have been the closest, and I really mean the closest to escaping." the master of lighting jerked her head toward Rei. "That's not true, remember? The master of light escaped," she said cheerfully. "Sweetie, we didn't want to upset you, but the master of light died. They plan on finding his wife to bring in, she is supposedly with child. But they didn't even bother with his body, it's still over there," Maya pointed at an 'empty chair' the master of lighting's eyes watered. "We're all going to die here and then they are going to bring our kids in to suffer the same fate as us," she wailed. The door opened, Professor O.L. Cyrus Borg entered on his wheelchair. "Good news everyone, you're getting released,"

 **I'm really sorry for how short it is.**


	20. May the Fourth be with you

**This short, even for me it's short. I'm sorry, I only have a short amount of time before I have to go back to cleaning.**

"I am your father," Garmadon Blinked at the screen as the main character dramatically acted like the world was ending. Garmadon smirked and looked over at his son who was staring intently at the screen. He took a bite of popcorn unaware of his father's smirk. "L-loyd," Garmadon said quietly. Lloyd rolled his eyes, "L-loyd," Garmadon said again. "Dad," Lloyd partially growled under his breath. "Lloyd, I am your father," he grinned. Lloyd smacked his forehead, "I knew I shouldn't have let Mom talk me into watching this with you!"

 **I will probably try to do multiple posts of short things I believe would happen on today, but they watch Starfarer, not Star Wars (no wonder Lloyd's childhood sucked) so it's going to be a little challenging, but I will try.**


	21. Dancing

**Hey, I'm going to start little funfacts about me. How you guys respond lets me know how many people actually bother reading this. Fun-fact, I'm a girl.**

Kai got home, done for the day. He plopped down on a chair, he watched his little sister sway to the music. "Kai, dance with me," Kai blinked, "Please, I need to practice for when I get asked to the ball by a prinze," Nya begged her older brother. "Sure, Cinderella," he said getting up and spinning her around. They swayed back and forth and waltzed across the living room floor. Kai smiled at his little sister as she leaned against him, he swore that he would never let her ever get hurt. "If Mom and Dad never come back, I have to walk you down the aisle, even if the best man, go that," Nya grinned. "Got it,"

After Nya got kidnapped by the skeletons Kai had felt like he failed. He couldn't protect his little sister! They had gotten her back, but he was stilled worried. What if he failed again? It didn't matter she apparently trusted Jay to keep her safe. "Kai?" she asked one day. "What?" he asked, still feeling a little bitter. "Jay asked me to a dance, can you help me practice my dancing?" she asked. Kai looked up at her and smiled, moping could wait his sister needed him. "Of course, sis," he said grinning. They turned on music and danced on the Bounty's deck, Nya leaned into Kai. "And I danced with Cinderella, I don't want to miss one song because I know something the prince never knew. And I danced with Cinderella, watching her here in my arms. All too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone," Kai hugged Nya a little tighter. "Don't disappear at midnight, okay?" he asked her. She giggled "Okay."

Kau paced around nervously, he asked Skylor on a date but he had nothing planned! "Kai?' Nya poked her head in the room. "Hey, Nya," his face lit up, he had an idea. "Nya, I asked Skylor on a date, can you help me?" Nya smiled and nodded. "Dancing?" he nodded. She chuckled and they fell into the waltz they always did. "Kai," her head was resting on his chest. "Hmm?" she looked up at him with uncertainty. "After what happened on the island, I've been thinking and-and I-I… Do you think Jay hates me now?" she asked. "No, he's just confused. Don't worry he'll come around. But, Cinderella, you did disappeared on him," Kai half joked. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. "If I'm Cinderella then I have one more chance to be with him again," Nya said to herself.

Nya looked amazing in her wedding dress. "Dad," she called out to Rei. "Can You and Kai, both walk me down the aisle?" she asked, "When we were younger I promised Kai he could," Rei smiled. "Of course we can, as long as I don't have to share the father, daughter dance. You have been practicing it with him more than me," Nya laughed. Her father got Kai and then they were walking down the aisle. Jay stood at the end, beaming at her. Kai looked at his little sister, he remembered her favorite song. _So I danced with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song. Because I know something the prince never knew. I danced with Cinderella, holding her here in my arms, all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._ "Hey Nya, I'm going to change the song for yours and Dad's song, Okay?" Nya looked at him but nodded.

Nya looked at her brother, he was grinning at her. "She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world," Nya rested her head on her father's chest as they started dancing to the song. Rei smiled down at his daughter, happy to have a moment he thought he was going to miss.

 **Comment and have a good day, BYYYEEE!**


	22. Sorry

**Hey, I have to go on Hiatus. Yesterday, my dad was in a car accident. He seems to be fine but the car is probably going to be totaled and my family needs to sort some stuff out. I have no idea how long this is going to last, I will probably keep doing One-shots. It just depends on life and writer's block. So, yeah, um... I guess I'll give you guys a random fact and then I got to go. Random fact I look like a mix of Harumi and Lloyd.**


	23. OCD

**Hey, so my dad is fine and we have a new car. But I still have major blocks on creativity. So I'm going to organize the One-shots, to see if that helps. I'm going to post a new story and it will be all the shots focused on Garmadon and Koko. Unless you are a new reader you have already seen the stories unless it posted tomorrow then it is probably new and I got over the block. Have a good day/night.**


End file.
